duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Fire Civilization
Kirricorp All credit is due to Kirricorp and the cards they based it off. http://www.kirricorp.net/fire_what.php The dry, hot climate of the Fire civilization stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat. Very little vegetation survives. The history of this land is a history of war between Dragonoids and Humans. Once a thriving civilization, Fire creatures enjoyed the benefits of advanced technology, focused in part on weapon development. During the Ancient War, a powerful weapon using magma was introduced that caused a major shift in the planet’s crust. As a result, the small continent lost most of its surface to the sea, most of the mountains threatened to become active volcanoes, and the Fire civilization suffered significant setbacks, all the while experiencing increasingly vigorous volcanic activities. Although some artifacts from the Ancient War were preserved in the ruins, inhabitants are now in constant search of their long-lost technology. In the Fire civilization, volcanoes are the symbol of power. Dragonoids have learned how to force an eruption and utilize it as a weapon. Although it requires several months for preparation, and targeting is haphazard, this "volcano weapon" is overwhelmingly destructive. Meanwhile, Fire creatures have turned to mining to facilitate a lifestyle that revolves around the use of iron, gunpowder, magma, and steam. Once a mountain has been mined and hollowed, they transform it into a habitable fortress reinforced with metal. They build steam engines for transportation and mining, and use the resulting clouds of smoke and steam to shield them from their enemies. Aggressive, yet simple-minded, Fire creatures are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies, and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, Fire creatures refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. Fire creatures enjoy a good spectacle and love to show off. On the battlefield, they tend to overdress and over arm, to the point where the creature inside is no longer recognizable. The entirety of the Fire Civilization is littered with volcanoes. These violent and active mountains are a symbol of power to the creatures of Fire. For centuries it was believed that the ancient Dragons did not sleep but actually had fused with the earth, creating the mighty, horrifically beautiful volcanoes that dominated the landscape. Many of these violent domes were worshiped, and altar offerings were set at their bases. Each creature among Fire believed he or she was actually a representations of these volcanoes. They sought battle believing they were the superior, chosen race gifted with living upon the very lands where Gods reigned. They donned the most extravagant armor and the most powerful weapons when they fought, often appearing enraged and insane upon the field, in emulation of a volcanic eruption. Today, not much has changed with the superior attitude of the Fire creatures. The only difference now is that they have been gifted with the physical presence of their Gods, the Dragons. The Fire creatures tout their superiority, and pride themselves on their destructive capabilities as a tribute to these ancient and mighty creatures. In the harsh, dangerous environment of the Fire Civilization, Armored Wyverns are the most likely to survive without armor, the heavy metal only necessary in battle, to protect the creatures from the weapons of their enemies. When going into battle, the smaller Armored Wyverns are usually the first to attack. They attempt to overwhelm the enemy, breaking down their defensive shields and screeching so loudly that the approaching army is unable to communicate. From above the Mega-Squadron comes a Squadron of giant Wyverns to ensure death from above while the ground troops deal it below. To say that the lands of the Fire Civilization are dangerous is an understatement. Volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, and leaking poisons make stability here nearly impossible. They revere life, but they find joy in death. Battle is their religion and anything that gives them an edge against their enemies is cherished. To them, the only honor is battling at any cost. The way to gain the respect of the other warriors in Fire is to make a larger explosion, kill more enemies, or simply go out with a bang. For centuries, creatures in this vivid place stood on their own, fighting against anything that stepped upon their territory. They destroyed enemies, friends, and family with equal abandon. After the cataclysm that decimated so much of the world’s land resource and set the Fire lands ablaze, they began to think differently. Water Civilization was upon them instantly, attempting to usurp the bits of burning land that were left. As Fire became overwhelmed, they realized they had common purpose against this new foe and joined together into the formidable tribe that exists today. The lands of the Fire Civilization are made up of islands connected by a massive, unstable tectonic plate deep beneath the sea. This plate supports a series of violent volcanoes scattered amongst the islands and sea floor. When these submerged volcanoes erupt, they create catastrophic swells that decimate the island beaches. Even after witnessing the devastation of the tsunami-high swells, it is only when traveling further inland that the true destruction of the chained volcanoes becomes evident. Thousands of volcanic mountains, linked by magma tunnels deep in the earth, create earthquakes, arid weather, and ashen silt that cover everything. Ash, soil, and sand melt together under the constant heat from flowing lava to create a thick layer of black, shiny glass over much of the islands' surfaces. This glass, called obsidian, is extremely thick, very hard, and jaggedly sharp. Beneath it are deeply buried deposits of valuable ore that are mined by the Fire creatures. Having adapted to survive this brutal environment, these creatures believe they are supreme. Each day they survive is proof that theirs is a towering monument of civilization; lesser creatures do not dare to inhabit this hostile terrain. To the Fire creatures, every day is like a war, and they welcome the challenge of battle as an opportunity to prove themselves again and again. Civilizations Reference Just in case, from the book: "Their hunger for destruction destroyed paradise. During the Ancient War, the thriving Fire civilization pushed their experiments further and further until they discovered a massively powerful weapon, a weapon that turned the earth's molten lava into a deadly tool. unfortunately for the Fire beings, the magma weapon caused a dramatic shift in the Earth's crust and shattered their cities. Gone were the technological marvels of the past, replaced by ash-spewing volcanoes and crippling earthquakes. The Fire civilization rebuilt, and its people hardened. They now fought without mercy and continued until they annihilated their enemy and took all the enemy's possessions for themselves. A Fire creature will never surrender. It's better to die honorably than retreat and face shame after the battle. because they like to show off, Fire creatures overdress for each battle, so much so that with all the armor and weapons, you might not recognize what's inside all that equipment." Blackworm Bloodworm 07:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC)